1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent microwave detecting system, and more particularly, to a detecting system containing a microwave detector capable of, detecting moving objects in a defined three dimensional space by the microwave piercing through the hard building structure formed of materials such as glass, concrete, and wooden block so as to actuate passive security systems under its control, and the detection signals can be transmitted to actuate simultaneously other security systems located at remote places.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of detecting system available on the market. One of them is the system which utilizes an active infrared sensing installation comprising an infrared transmitter and an infrared sensor capable of detecting moving objects in a defined area.
In the above detection system, infrared beam emitted from an infrared transmitter is used for the detection of moving objects. When the infrared beam is intercepted by a moving object and is unable to emit back to the infrared receiver, a signal will be delivered from the sensor to trigger the passive security mechanism installed to the detection system such as intrusion alarm, security lighting and other means of warning.
However, there are several inherent disadvantages implied in its construction and way of application, namely:
1. The effective detection area is limited in a linear direction instead of covering a three dimensional space.
2. Active infrared detection system requires an infrared transmitter and receiver to be installed in two separate ends of a detection space, which sometimes results in the over extension of the wiring, causing possible inconvenience in operation.
There is another detecting system available on the market known to be a passive infrared detector for detecting moving objects in a defined area.
Note that the passive infrared detector itself is not able to emit infrared beam, instead, it detects the infrared ray radiated from heat generating object entering into the defined detection area (wave length 8˜14 um). When the infrared radiation is detected by a passive infrared detector, a signal will then be delivered from the passive infrared detector to actuate the passive security mechanism installed to the detection system.
However, similar to the former active detecting system, the latter passive detector can only effectively perform detection action in a liner direction instead of covering three dimensionally, and has several structural and production disadvantages, namely;
1. The detection of infrared radiation generated from the heat of an object, can be greatly effected during transmission, by unfavorable atmospheric condition such as rain, fog, or proximity to an unstable heat-generating object, causing lower sensitivity of the detector thus increase the possibility of false detection.
2. Passive infrared detector is highly prone to interference from environmental factors. Even though it's detection area consists a three dimensional coverage, however, so that the detection area is confined in an indoor area thereby severely lowering its practicality.
3. That the passive infrared detector is impossible to identify the object which is not heat generating.
In view of the fact that the prior detecting systems have the inherent defects described above, it is what the reason the inventor has put forth every effort for years by continuous research and experimentation, attempting to find out the remedy to palliate such shortcomings, and at last has succeeded in realizing the present invention.
The essential operation principle of the microwave detector according to the present invention is similar to the radar wave which can be reflected from a moving objects, the microwave reflected from the moving object is then verified to identify the position of this object. There is a great advantage that the microwave is able to pierce through the materials such as glass, concrete, and wooden block and is not interfered by the natural environmental condition.